Dandelion In The Spring
by federicacambio
Summary: Katniss pensava di non aver nulla da perdere, ma scoprirà durante i Giochi che ha molto per cui lottare. Si ritroverà insieme ad un Gale più alleato che amico a combattere per la sua vita nell'arena durante i 74esimi Hunger Games. Con Peeta lontano, come si evolverà l'alleanza tra i due tributi? Di sicuro Gale non sarà il suo dente di leone.


CAPITOLO 1 – Katniss Everdeen

Apro gli occhi, la luce filtra attraverso la finestra. Il freddo pungente mi aiuta a svegliarmi del tutto. Mia madre e Prim dormono ancora, do un bacio sulla fronte della mia sorellina. Indosso la giacca di pelle di mio padre ed esco, mi dirigo verso i boschi.

Nessuno di noi può cacciare nei boschi, ma sono anni che non passa più elettricità attraverso la rete elettrificata che circonda il distretto 12. Scivolo furtivamente attraverso un profondo taglio nella rete e mi allontano in punta di piedi verso gli alberi. Dopo alcuni metri mi sento già più tranquilla, vado alla ricerca del tronco in cui ho nascosto uno degli archi che mio padre mi ha lasciato.

Mio padre è morto in un'esplosione nelle miniere. Di questo ci occupiamo qui nel 12, di carbone. Alimentiamo la grande macchina di Capitol City e la grande città ci ripaga con non so bene cosa. Dicono che ci ripagano, dicono che dopo i Giorni Bui questo è l'odore della libertà. Eppure, dopo la morte di mio padre, siamo quasi morte di fame. E non è una cosa strana, da queste parti, morire di fame.

Mi accorgo di stringere i pugni, porto una mano alla bocca, mi assicuro di non aver sussurrato nulla e mi guardo intorno: devo stare attenta. Domani sarà il giorno della mietitura e il distretto sarà già pieno di pacificatori, potrebbero perlustrare i dintorni e già sarei in grossi guai se mi scoprissero qui fuori.

Sì, il giorno della mietitura: domani verranno sorteggiati in ogni distretto un ragazzo e una ragazza tra i 12 e i 18 anni che parteciperanno agli Hunger Games, i giochi per ricordare la fine dei Giorni Bui e la potenza di Capitol City. I ragazzi combattono tra di loro in un'arena, finché uno solo di loro sopravvive. E solitamente quelli del mio distretto non vincono, mai. Solo in un'edizione vinse un ragazzo, Hamitch.

Una volta, quando avevo 5 anni, andai con mio padre al Forno, il mercato nero. Comprò una bottiglia di liquore e ci dirigemmo verso il villaggio dei vincitori. Non avevo mai visto case così ben curate e, tuttavia, il villaggio era del tutto disabitato, se non per una casa, in cui appunto viveva Hamitch.

Rimasi sulle scale della veranda mentre mio padre gli parlava in cucina, ogni tanto dalla finestra arrivava una risata o il suono di stoviglie che s'infrangevano sul pavimento.

Mio padre uscì dopo qualche minuto e salutò l'uomo con affetto.

Hamitch incuteva timore, aveva una folta barba incolta, i capelli biondi e disordinati, puzzava di vomito e alcool e il suo sguardo era sanguigno. Eppure mi fidavo molto del giudizio di mio padre, mi insegnava a vedere oltre la pelle scura dei minatori, oltre gli abiti ampollosi che sfoggiavano in tv gli abitanti di Capitol. Insisteva affinché io riuscissi ad essere giudiziosa e attenta.

Così (io non lo ricordo, ma mio padre lo raccontò molte volte) gli porsi una margherita bianca e penso che fu da quel momento che Hamitch provò una certa simpatia per me.

Dopo la morte di mio padre, decise di allenarmi un pomeriggio a settimana e spesso insistette per passarci dei soldi o del cibo, che lui aveva in abbondanza grazie alla vincita degli Hunger Games. Ma da mio padre avevo di sicuro ereditato l'orgoglio e anche mia madre fu piuttosto ferma su questo punto, non accettai mai altro da lui, se non la sua compagnia.

Mi muovo tra gli arbusti e mi rendo conto di essere diventata davvero molto brava: sono silenziosa, mi viene già l'acquolina in bocca all'idea di grossi scoiattoli arrostiti per cena.

Noto una trappola per conigli, è di Gale. Sarà qui, da qualche parte. Lui ha 18 anni, due più di me. Ci siamo conosciuti quattro anni fa, avevo trovato una delle sue trappole e cercavo con delle corde che avevo portato con me di riprodurla. Lui mi sorprese e da quel giorno decidemmo di cacciare insieme, io gli insegnai ad utilizzare l'arco e i coltelli e lui mi aiutava a costruire le trappole.

Non è proprio un'amicizia. Non esistono queste cose, qui. Non esiste l'amicizia o l'amore. E nessuno si fida di nessuno. Qui nel 12 è un po' come negli Hunger Games, siamo tutti alleati finché non si arriva allo scontro diretto. Ecco, io e Gale siamo alleati.

Anche a scuola è così. O forse non è così per tutti, lo è per quelli che hanno sofferto di più. Ed io ho sofferto molto, lo riconosco. In quei momenti per me non c'era nessuno, perché a nessuno importava di me, della fame, della mia salute. Neanche a mia madre importava. Mia madre: restava lì, stesa nel letto, a crogiolarsi nel suo dolore mentre le sue figlie masticavano foglie di menta. La depressione non è un lusso che possiamo permetterci qui. A nessuno importava di me, c'era solo Hamitch per me.

E il ragazzo del pane.

Basta, il ricordo mi urta.

Gale mi guarda con quel suo sorriso beffardo: "Ciao Catnip", quanto lo odio, gli avrò ripetuto il mio nome un centinaio di volte e continua a chiamarmi con quel nomignolo. Gli rivolgo una smorfia e lo seguo fino alla collina, abbiamo trovato un arbusto di more e ne mangiamo alcune.

"Ho sentito che Madge è disperata, in lacrime tutto il giorno, tutti i giorni", rompo il silenzio. Madge è l'unica persona con cui parlo a scuola, l'unica ragazza con cui io sia riuscita ad instaurare un certo tipo di legame. Lei è sempre gentile con me ed io a modo mio lo sono con lei. E' la figlia del sindaco, ha qualche privilegio, di sicuro lei non ha mai rischiato di morire di fame. Non provo invidia. O almeno, non provo invidia per la sua ricchezza, ma per la leggerezza con cui riesce ad affrontare la vita: da qualche settimana vive di drammi adolescenziali dopo che lei e Gale si sono baciati. Ma Gale, a quel che ne so, ha baciato molte ragazze del distretto, me inclusa.

"Che ci vuoi fare, è il mio fascino", dice. A quelle parole mi viene da vomitare e lui coglie il disgusto sul mio viso e inizia a ridere, divertito.

Arrivano dei rumori dalla piazza, stanno montando il palco per la mietitura.

"Quanto odio Capitol City, odio gli Hunger Games, odio tutto questo", urla Gale, liberandosi. Io sono completamente irrigidita, non avrei mai quel coraggio, nemmeno qui nei boschi. Sono una codarda, sono terrorizzata. Mi riprendo dopo qualche secondo, mi alzo in piedi e vado a recuperare le trappole. Gale mi raggiunge, fa per dire qualcosa, ma la rabbia dentro di me esplode: "Come fai, proprio tu, a dire queste cose? Non pensi alla tua famiglia? Non mi importa! Io penso alla mia, allontanati da me quando ti viene voglia di urlare certe cose! Allontanati o ti ficco una freccia nel collo!". Ovviamente non lo farei mai, mi godo il suo sguardo spaventato. Questo, comunque, è uno dei motivi che mi hanno sempre tenuto lontana da Gale.


End file.
